


More Sernando Drabbles

by lumaste



Series: Sernando Drabbles [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: footballkink2, Drabble Collection, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 more Sernando drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Sernando Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> 10 100 words Sernando drabbles for [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4677928#t4677928) at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com). Each drabble is based on a prompt at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com).

**[The One Where Sergio's a Stripper](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4326952#t4326952%0A) **

Fernando doesn’t know why he keeps coming back here, why he keeps watching him dance. Every time he promises himself that this is the last time, that he’ll go home and never come back, that he’ll forget how his body gracefully moves around the pole. He never keeps his promise.

Sometimes it seems to Fernando that he dances just for him, looking him right in the eyes - brave and inviting. At those moments he always averts his gaze, because he knows he’ll never have the courage to accept the invitation.

He goes home promising himself this is the last time...

 

**[The One with the Spanish Civil War*](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4428328#t4428328%0A) **

The city is finally theirs. Madrid is theirs. Sergio never thought this day would come. The Republicans are still fighting in small groups retreating slowly. Their days are numbered.

Sergio sees him among the last fighting Republicans and his hand, ready to shoot, falters. He knows Fernando; before the war they’ve been best friends, maybe more. But now he’s enemy and Sergio raises the rifle again. Fernando looks at him - recognition, surprise, fear and a flicker of smile on his face. Sergio lowers the rifle and closes his eyes. When he opens them a few seconds later, Fernando’s already gone.

 

**[The One Where Abramovich Kidnaps Nando](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4429352#t4429352%0A) **

Sergio finally managed to open the door of the old warehouse and went in. Fernando was sitting by the wall bound and gagged.

“How did you find me?” he said breathlessly as soon as his mouth was free.

“True love always finds a way,” Sergio said, “That bastard didn’t do anything to you, did he?”

“No. He just said he won’t let me go, because he likes my freckles. He’s gone mental.”

“Don’t worry, baby, you’re with Sergio Ramos now, so you’re safer than in a bank vault.”

Fernando wanted to roll his eyes, but instead decided to kiss Sergio.

 

**[The One with Mourinho](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4457256#t4457256%0A) **

“That’s it. Work hard and we’ll have no problem,” Mourinho said.

The players nodded.

“And no fucking during the training. Ramos and Casillas got benched for that.”

Fernando gasped.

“Surprised, Torres?” Mourinho smirked, “Didn’t you know they’re lovers?”

Fernando shook his head looking away. It wasn’t true. Sergio wouldn’t.

“Of course I wouldn’t, Fer,” Sergio assured him by the phone, “He just wants to rile you up. He’s an asshole.”

When Fernando hung up convinced Sergio loved only him, the defender collapsed on the bed. “I hate lying to him,” he whispered.

“I know, baby,” Iker said kissing his collarbone.

 

**[The One Where They Are Outed**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4550696#t4550696%0A) **

It’s all over the papers. Their photos which used to warm them while they were away, now make their hearts turn to ice.

Sergio looks at Fernando and sees he’s as terrified as he is. Maybe even more. He’s got a family and a career to rebuild after all. _What are we going to do?_ Sergio reads in Fernando’s eyes and he doesn’t know the answer.

Fernando’s fingers find Sergio’s and the defender sees how he uses his all remaining strength to smile at him.

“We’re together in this,” Sergio whispers, making it a little easier for Fernando to smile.

 

**[The One in a Parallel Universe](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4553256#t4553256%0A) **

There has to be a way to leave this world. Fernando can’t stay here. Because if Sergio shoves him like that one more time, Fernando will punch him. No, he won’t, dammit. Fernando can’t punch Sergio, because, let’s face it, he’s in love with him.

He accepted he was back to Spain, accepted he was the captain of Real fucking Madrid, but he can’t accept Sergio’s hate. What has he ever done to deserve these hateful and hurt looks? He has to go back. Back to the world, where he isn’t in love with Sergio. With Sergio who hates him.

 

**[The One Where Nando And Iker Grew up Together](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4579624#t4579624%0A) **

Sergio is beautiful. Sergio is funny. Sergio is kind. Sergio is everything Fernando ever dreamed of. Sergio is Iker’s boyfriend.

Iker is nerdy. Iker is annoying. Iker is bossy. Iker isn’t made for Sergio at all. Iker is like a brother for Fernando.

Fernando is jealous. Fernando is guilty. Fernando is suffering. Fernando knows Sergio likes him too. Fernando will never hurt Iker.

So Fernando ignores the glances Sergio throws at him, tries to joke and laugh, so no one will suspect, so no one will see his heart breaking.

Fernando tells Iker he’d love to be his best man.

 

**[The One Where They Are on the Opposite Sides of the Law](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4628008#t4628008%0A) **

Fernando kissed Sergio sensually and closed the cuffs around his wrists.

“What are you doing?” Sergio grinned.

“Arresting you.”

Sergio laughed, but it died on his lips, when he heard police sirens.

“Fer?” he asked cautiously.

“You have a right to remain silent,” Fernando choked out.

“You’re… arresting me?”

“You’re a threat to Madrid.”

“They’ll lock me up for life,” Sergio whispered.

“I know,” Fernando said tearfully.

“You love me…”

Fernando kissed him. “I have to do my job.”

While being led to the police car, Sergio turned to Fernando and whispered, “I wanted to leave everything behind for you…”

 

 **[The One Where Nando's Got a Dragon Tattoo](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4746792#t4746792%0A)**  
(Warnings: non-explicit rape and violence)

He cried until he had no tears left, screamed until he lost his voice, begged until understood his pleas were falling on deaf ears, called for help until realized there was no one to help. Then he was left alone, left feeling only pain and fear.

So he buried the pain under anger, killed the fear with fury and survived nurturing plans of revenge. He learned to see in the darkness surrounding him, destroyed the remaining pieces of his conscience, built a new life on the ruins of the previous one.

Turned out Sergio screamed even louder than he thought.

 

**[The One Where Sergio Cuddles Nando](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4746792#t4746792%0A) **

Fernando yawned making himself comfortable in Sergio’s lap, while the Sevillian was caressing his hair. “Gonna get some ice-cream,” Fernando said sleepily.

“No, wait, I’ll do it,” Sergio said, carefully letting go the striker of his embrace.

Fernando looked at him surprised, but didn’t argue.

“Here,” Sergio said, “Chocolate. Your favorite.”

“Thanks,” Fernando smiled and moved to take the spoon, but Sergio stopped him.

“Wait,” he said, “Let me do it.”

“I can feed myself, Serge,” Fernando said.

“I know,” Sergio answered, “But I want to do it myself.”

“Okay,” Fernando said deciding to let Sergio pamper him some more.

**Author's Note:**

> *This prompt was filled by the amazing [lunasenzanotte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte). [It's here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1194444)  
> **An anon at [footballkink2](footballkink2.livejournal.com) posted [one part](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4692008#t4692008) for this prompt.


End file.
